(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device.
(ii) Related Art
An FET (Field Effect Transistor) using a nitride semiconductor is used as an element for amplifying an output of a high frequency wave. The FET uses a 2D electron gas (2DEG) produced at a boundary face between a channel layer and an electron supply layer as a carrier. The charge-up phenomenon, which causes charging of static electricity, may occur in a manufacturing process of a semiconductor device. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 5-275363 discloses a technique that uses a conductive thin film to transport positive electric charges generated by ion implantation.